


sugar, spice, and everything nice (and a few too many dashes of sexy)

by greekdemigod



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Anti-Rafael, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/pseuds/greekdemigod
Summary: Luisa has been in a bad mood for days.Rose has a plan to make it all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been the worst, so I needed to write something fluffy to cheer myself up.  
> Have some fluffy, domestic canon Roisa to sweeten up your Thursday evening.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At three pm every day, Luisa takes a break from sulking to take a nap. It usually lasts an hour, sometimes two, so she can sleep through the sweltering heat of Miami at her hottest point of the day.

Rose has picked up on the pattern and is now abusing it to prepare a little surprise.

Her girlfriend has been in a bad mood for days. She is utterly adorable when she’s grumpy, constantly frowning and even pouting a little, but Rose hasn’t been able to enjoy it much. Behind dark brown eyes lie deep hurt and betrayal, and behind what might look like childlike petulance hides a woman who has been screwed over in life too much.

Rafael didn’t send the e-mail of his own accord but because detective Cordero asked him to, assuming correctly that it would lure Luisa back to Miami and Rose not far behind.

She gets mad herself every time she thinks about it, but she wills herself not to focus on it. There is a very easily breakable bowl in her hands and shattering it against the counter in anger wouldn’t be conducive to making sure they have a nice afternoon. There is nothing light and fluffy about having to wake Luisa up from her nap because she has cut her hands open on shards of glass.

After checking her watch to make sure she still has time left, she starts unloading groceries from the plastic bag resting on the counter. She had to send one of her minions, because even something as mundane as going to the store without a disguise is impossible for her, but it’s better than nothing.

She chucks the things that can melt into the fridge and makes sure they have enough peach iced tea left to get through the rest of the day, then slides the oven plate onto their kitchen isle and starts sorting through all the utilities they’ll need.

There is a peacefulness in the simplicity of this life that has calmed down all the urges and tendencies that used to make her so perfect for crime, that have made her dangerous and more than a little bit creepy.

Rose knows that _normal_ people don’t act like she does, that they don’t pull the shit that she has pulled on the only person she has ever felt positive, warm feelings for. But until now, she didn’t think there was much she could do about that except try and focus on that love for Luisa.

Domesticity seems to be her cure.

She wipes her sweaty palms on her shorts and lifts her hair out of her neck, to tie it up. Time to turn the air conditioning up higher. They’ll be preheating the oven soon and that will only make their kitchen even hotter.

An open archway connects the kitchen to their living room and the control panel for their AC unit rests right next to a cheesy collage of their selfies on a side table.

Rose likes the house and she knows Luisa does too. They haven’t really talked about it, or much of anything really, but she is slowly getting better at reading Luisa again. It hadn’t been difficult to notice Luisa’s wonder when they arrived here though, her staring up at the balcony stretching above their front door held up by thin pillars, the blinding, stark white of the house itself shockingly beautiful next to the trees and flower beds surrounding it.

And it’s even easier to keep noticing it, because despite being sad and angry and disappointed, Luisa makes herself right at home. Rose keeps finding her sitting in nooks of rooms, curled up on the couch, or on the tiny sliver of grass they get to call a backyard.

It’s only sparsely furnished, but there is a lot of natural light coming in and, most important of all, it’s just _theirs_.

She has just regulated the temperature down to something more agreeable when footsteps carry from the hall to the living room. She turns around just in time to see Luisa round the corner wearing the most unfair outfit in the whole entire world: just one of Rose’s shirts. It hides enough, but Rose wouldn’t be surprised to find nothing but bare skin underneath.

It’s obvious what Luisa hopes to be doing this afternoon.

It’ll be the most impossible thing she has ever done, but Rose very much doesn’t want to succumb to all that taunting skin and her girlfriend’s crooked smile. She has a _plan_.

“Did you sleep well?” she asks as Luisa leans sleepily into her front and wraps her arms around Rose’s waist. She always gets like this right after she wakes up, but a sleepy Luisa is no less horny than a fully awake one.

The way she’s rubbing up against Rose proves as much.

“Actually, Lu.” Rose bites her tongue as she wriggles out of Luisa’s embrace and holds onto her hands, so she doesn’t use them to convince her otherwise. “I want to do something with you.”

Depthless eyes flicker up to hers and there’s that crooked smile that always gets to Rose. “Like tying me up again or something?”

_So tempting._

“No, nothing sexual. Trust me, okay?”

Luisa found out on her third day of being back and spent the rest of the two weeks it took Rose to get back soaking and simmering in the hurt of it. It’s safe to say that the bad mood is justified and extremely deep-rooted.

She has been giving Luisa space to deal with knowing her brother is exactly the self-centered douchebag Rose has always known him to be, but it’s not sufficient.

So she’s pulling something out she hasn’t ever before.

Sex won’t do the thing. Luisa uses it as a means to push her emotions deep down and focus instead on superficial, physical sensations. It would be fun and _good_ and it would allow her to forget, but it would be brief and it wouldn’t help. Even if that’s what Luisa seems to be wanting right now.

But Rose remembers a lot of little things Luisa has told her, before/during/after sex, during family dinners; throwaway comments that she probably wasn’t supposed to remember, but she couldn’t stop hoarding all the information about Luisa she could get.

And she recalls a conversation she overheard between the woman and her late father, talking about how she would pleasantly surprise him if he just gave her the chance to cook dinner for them sometimes, that they didn’t _always_ have to go to the restaurant of the hotel or any others Miami had to offer.

She never got to do much of that, though.

Rose leads Luisa to the kitchen and smiles as she waves a flourishing hand across the counter laden with ingredients and the oven plate carrying cupcake liners. They’re covered in flowers, because they were the only ones that had a rose on them _somewhere_.

Luisa looks entirely too surprised that it really isn’t a sexual surprise waiting for her, but for the first time since Rose found her waiting on the docks for her she smiles so widely that some of the old Luisa comes back.

It’s a sight Rose has missed terribly.

“We’re making cupcakes?”

It’s not cooking, but it’s close enough. Rose grins. “Yeah! I thought it would be fun.”

Luisa leans up to kiss her softly and smiles brightly. “It’ll be so much fun!”

It almost hadn’t been this way. Luisa wanted to hop back in the submarine and head for that island after all, heart broken by another disappointment, but Rose’s assets had been frozen in the preparation for a new identity and this house that would be part of her cover.

Luisa had seemed dead-set on leaving Miami for good, unable to wait any longer.

But Rose had convinced her to check out the house, at least, and they had been there ever since.

And she’s so glad for it now, because their kitchen is cozy and so small that they keep bumping into each other and have to stand close to each other to work together, and it’s so nice. She can’t remember a single moment in her life that has ever been this uncomplicated, lovely, _nice_.

Baking with Luisa is like baking with a child though. She has too much enthusiasm for it to be contained. She keeps dancing in place, the sugar and flour shaking in a wide radius around the bowl it was aimed at, but Rose can’t be angry about it.

Not when Luisa looks _so happy_.

“Okay, and then one teaspoon of cacao powder,” she reads aloud from the recipe she’s got pulled up on her phone and looks over in time to see Luisa put a spoonful of the stuff into her own mouth.

Her face contorts and she spits it out immediately, a puff of brown smoke blooming from her lips.

Rose laughs. She can’t even stop it; it’s such a ridiculous sight, and Luisa is laughing too, and there are tears dotting the corners of her eyes as she tries to rinse the powder out of her mouth by dunking her head under the faucet, and their baking experiment has already become a mess.

“You’re so silly,” she sighs as she pulls Luisa’s wet face, hair sticking to the sides, up towards her and kisses her. It never gets old that she can do this now without consequences. “What were you _thinking_ though?”

“I thought it would taste like chocolate.” She sounds sulky, but not like she has lately. Her pout is undeniably cute, but Rose kisses it away regardless.

“It didn’t?”

“Nope.”

She traces her thumb beneath Luisa’s lip to wipe away traces of cacao powder and sucks it off her digit. “You’re right, it really doesn’t taste like chocolate.”

“… Tease.”

Rather than allowing them to abandon this project and use the kitchen counter for other reasons, Rose turns Luisa back towards the bowl and puts her to work.

They work well together. There are no more incidents while they add ingredients to the bowl, following the recipe to the letter. Rose has never been more comfortable around anyone in her life; she no longer feels nervous talking to Luisa at all. It flows smoothly, undisturbed by feelings carefully hidden or a fear poorly disguised.

“Can I mix it?” Luisa is an _actual_ child, the way her eyes start to gleam as soon as Rose plugs the electric mixer into the plug and lets the whisk whir around to test it for a second. “Please?”

“Of course.”

It doesn’t end in tragedy or all the dough spattered across the tiles and the cupboards, but since she’s the one doing it she considers it her right to scoop batter up with her finger and suck it into her mouth.

Rose’s mouth goes dry.

Then Luisa offers some to her, finger outstretched towards her, eyes smoldering with something more than lust. Her mouth goes _drier_ , if at all possible, but she closes her lips around the offering nonetheless and swirls her tongue to catch all of it.

It tastes great, but it’s the way that Luisa shivers that makes her smile when she pulls back.

“We’ll have twenty minutes as soon as these are in the oven.”

They barely finish spreading the batter across the little paper cups before Luisa pushes Rose against the counter and sinks to her knees.

* * *

While Luisa is in the shower, washing off smudges of batter that she might have found at the bottom of their bowl and used to draw on her girlfriend, Rose makes frosting. She whistles to herself as she works, a chipper tune that helps her stay focused on the task at hand.

She could get used to a lifetime of this, of being playful and domestic with Luisa, and of mind-blowing sex that is much more than a way to spend time on a dull submarine and to keep from having _the talk_.

It’s with her tongue pressed into the corner of her mouth, lips pursed together, that she squeezes the light and fluffy frosting through a big star tip.

Her first tries don’t look like much of anything, but by the fifth cupcake her decorations start to look very much like roses. Her mind blanks completely beyond her focus on trying to do a good job.

It’s not easy, but eventually she gets the hang of it and her roses turn out beautiful and elegant.

But mostly delicious-looking.

Luisa hugs her from behind while she’s on the second to last one. Her muscles tense startled, but she eases just as quick back against her girlfriend. Damp hair presses against her face as Luisa dips to kiss her shoulder. “Those look so cute.”

“Want me to teach you?”

“Next time. Let’s go watch a movie so you can feed me cupcakes.”

“I have to feed you, huh?”

Luisa hums. “Mhm, yes, you have to.”

Rose turns around, her body pressed between a hard counter and a soft body, and smiles as she loops her arms around Luisa’s neck. “I think I might be persuaded to do that.”

“Yeah?” Luisa nips at her own bottom lip before grinning. “How?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And that’s really all it takes to convince Rose to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
